From Then To Now
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: There are places Kurt and Blaine need to visit on their anniversary. Written for Klaine Week.


AN- I did NOT skip Missing Moments. It was just that I had already written a really good missing moment in a previous fic and I didn't have time to come up with a new one, so I just submitted that old one.

But here is Day 4!

* * *

><p>Kurt wants to visit Pav's grave.<p>

All in all, it's not the most traditional way to spend their anniversary, but Blaine really doesn't care. Because they're still celebrating. It's been one year since Kurt sang 'Blackbird' and everything changed. It's been one year since he put everything on the line, leaned forward and kissed him.

It's been one year since they became boyfriends.

_Boyfriends_.

Pav's grave is located under a tree behind Dalton Academy. Blaine still remembers the day they buried him; Kurt went from spot to spot, denouncing each one as not right. Too sunny, not enough sun, too close to school, too far from the school. Blaine just followed, shovel in hand and lovestruck look in his eyes.

He's pretty sure he has the same look.

The bedazzled tombstone shines in the morning sun and Blaine feels a tug at his heart. Pavarotti was a good bird, a true Warbler. Kurt lays down flowers and reaches into his coat for a tissue when he stands back up.

"Hello, Sweet Prince," he whispers.

Blaine takes his hand and squeezes.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," he croons softly.

And then it's Kurt's turn to look at him adoringly. "That was his favorite song, you know."

"I know."

"He was a good bird. He really kept me company while I was here…not that you didn't but…"

"Kurt," Blaine smiles. "I know. I'm glad you had him."

"…Thank you for doing this," Kurt whispers. "I know it's kind of weird but, I couldn't help but think of him too."

"Of course, Kurt. I mean, Pav is the whole reason we got together."

"What a story to tell our kids," Kurt says dryly. And then he stops. Eyes wide, face red. "I-I mean not that I've thought about us having kids or what they would be named or if they're a boy with your hair and a girl with my eyes or…or anything."

"I always pictured a boy with your eyes and a girl with my hair."

Kurt blinks. Blaine smiles and then, slowly, Kurt smiles too. Then Blaine clears his throat and shuffles his feet a little bit.

"If you've said everything you need to, I have somewhere I want to go."

* * *

><p>They sneak into Dalton.<p>

It's not hard; their security is just as good, if not a little better, than McKinley.(So, of course, not very good at all). Blaine takes his hand when they walk through the doors and Kurt just feels complete.

He still can't believe it's been a year; he remembers thinking Blaine would never look at him as anything more than a friend and now? Now Blaine looks at him like Kurt is his everything.

When they go down the staircase, Kurt can't help but smile. And it only grows when Blaine stops them close to the bottom, and turns around.

"At this exact spot, I turned around," Blaine pauses. "And my life changed forever."

Kurt bites back a smile. "It wasn't a year ago, though. _That_ anniversary was months ago."

"Hey," Blaine tugs a little on their still joined hands. "I'm trying to be romantic. You hush."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"_Anyway_, my life changed forever. Definitely for the better."

"Mine too," Kurt says quietly. "I'm so happy you were the one that turned around."

"Me too."

Blaine leans up and presses a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. But Kurt grabs the back of his neck and pulls him back for a longer one.

"I have," Blaine whispers when he pulls back, "one last stop."

* * *

><p>It's the room.<p>

Kurt can't even try to keep the smile off his face this time. Blaine even takes him to _the_ table. It wasn't a conscious decision, a year ago, to sit at that exact table. Where months earlier, Blaine had sat across from him, pushing a coffee towards him and taking on the weight of all Kurt's burdens in one conversation.

They sit down, in their exact chairs. Kurt can almost see the beads and the casket, can feel the same anticipation as he looks at Blaine.

"Kurt…there is a moment. Where you say to yourself 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' And, oh man. I am so glad I finally found you."

There are tears in Kurt's eyes. "You didn't say that part."

"What did I tell you about letting me be romantic?"

Kurt leans forward and presses their foreheads together. "I love you. I love you so much. This year, with you, has been…everything, Blaine."

"Happy Anniversary, babe."

"Happy Anniversary."

And Blaine leans off his chair and kisses Kurt. And Kurt waits a moment, before he cups Blaine's cheek and kisses back eagerly. They're more experienced now; Kurt knows exactly how to angle his head, and Blaine is really, _really_, good at slipping some tongue in there.

"As nice as this trip down memory lane was," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips, "I got us a reservation at Breadstix tonight."

"Can we split a cheesecake?"

Kurt giggles. "Just for tonight, I won't worry about the calories."

Then Kurt kisses him quick and stands up. "We need to go now, so I can get ready."

"That's fine," Blaine also stands. "I need to pick up your present anyway."

Kurt perks up. "Present? What's my present?"

"Well, you'll have to wait to find out, now won't you?"

Kurt narrows his eyes. "Fine. Then I won't tell you what I got you either."

"Good."

"You're no fun."

Blaine chuckles and lets Kurt tug him out of the room.


End file.
